Becoming business-friendly
Glances to Glaciers A number of other taxes have been piled on so as to keep business away from Pittsburgh. At the first glance the half-percent payroll preperation tax seems to be "fair" and "not too much of a burden." But upon further inspection of the overall landscape of taxes, they all amount to a significant hardship. Furthermore, when the taxes are contrasted with the value they produce, the taxes become a serious hinderance. People are willing to pay into a system if the system performs as expected so as to keep the streets clean, safe, and flowing. But in recent times Pittsburgh's system has been leveraged to punish, such as is the case with downtown and Fifth and Forbes. Certain sections of the city are allowed to rot by intent and design from those in City Hall. Then the burdgen of the sum of taxes become a good wedge to get people to flee the city. Finally, the sum of the taxes looks enormous when contrasted with the taxes that other locations charge and the services provided there provide. General View The more we raise taxes, the more we chase business from the city, county and state, as well as the nation. We chase away small businesses and large. Unfunded mandates, such as an $11 an hour minimum wage, kill small business. To set a higher hourly pay rate for the minimum wage also cuts off the bottom rungs on the ladder of success. We need to improve the business climate by cutting taxes for big business, for small business and for people too. Ron Paul in the US Congress wants to phase out the income tax. This way, instead of companies moving out of the United States, they will be moving in. The level of Federal taxation determines the overall level of economic activity in the United States. The levels of state taxation determine where this economic growth will occur, state by state. We Pennsylvanians need tax relief at both the Federal and State levels to promote Prosperity for Pennsylvanians. :Meanwhile, our Mayor and City Council are running to Harrisburg to seek more powers to tax the people here higher rates and in different styles. The current leaders in the city are looking to make tax shifts that might feel good for some and not to others, and might help with the short view. Redirect Pittsburgh needs to re-direct its operrations so as to become business friendly. The prorities of the city have been directed to self-service for those in the mayor's office. Or, the second highest priority for the city has been the city operations itself. :For example, the city taxes away salt boxes from the hills in the winters to save money. But perhaps the real deal is that the salt-boxes were low costs and don't get pensions. The streets need to turn ugly in the winter with ice and snow, and we need to see the salt-trucks and payrolled drivers to save the day. Pittsburgh can be a much more attractive place for businesses, large and small, after we elect a mayor who promises to veto every single tax increase. I realize that Pittsburgh is not a business friendly city. I realize that we need to make Pittsburgh a business friendly city in terms of our taxes. I realize that we can't grow Pittsburgh out of today's problems by raising taxes and making special deals for some at the expense of others. :Mayor Tom Murphy wanted to establish a drink tax' that would hit against bars and restaurant. The tax was illegal, but he put it into a budget anyway. But, that moves illustrates how he wanted to punish a sector of the market but at the same time wanted to give away tax incentives and property to establish swanky downtown nightspots. As mayor, I'll veto tax increases. :Meanwhile, Tom Murphy inserts tax increases into the budget, such as the 34% rise in property tax and a 33% rise in the deed transfer tax. He does these increases even with the understanding that the one is "suicidal," (Murphy's own word). Tax vetos City council as well as the mayor have powers to raise and change taxes. The mayor puts forth a budget and in the budget he can propose new tax rates. When city council approves the budget, they are approving the new taxes. Or, city council can move to approve a budget that has increased taxes and then the Mayor would have veto powers. Or, city council can just create a new bit of legislation that increases taxes, beyond the budget process, that the mayor could veto. And, of course, vetos can be overturned with a super-majority from city council. Those who have set up the North Side Stadiums have written laws that prohibit peanut vendors from within certain ranges to PNC Park and Heinz Field. The South Side could be a place where vendors get their start.